


Two ladies one flat

by annalouise_vintage



Series: Love between pages [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Lesbian, Love, Sapphic, moving together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Mac and Harriet take a new step in their relationship.This is set after my other fanfiction "Love between pages" so it's kind of a spoiler for it and i hope you don't mind.





	Two ladies one flat

Harriet appeared in Mac‘s life really unexpected and abrupt but the development into a serious relationship happened much slowlier.  
It started with either Mac spending her evenings at Harriet‘s hotel room or Harriet spendings hers at Mac‘s flat (mostly the latter because it was descreeter).  
Harriet remembered Mac telling her at the beginning of their relationship that due to her job she had not too much sparetime and some of her relationships had already failed because of that and Harriet should not expect her to be able to make it to every date.But in the following months Mac suddely spent so much time with Harriet that she had already wondered if Mac had quit her job.

They developed this habit of meeting in the park after Mac‘s shift and than spending the afternoon together.Sometimes they visit the library or a museum but most of the time they went grocery shopping together (in fact Mac did the groceries while Harriet was gazing the windows of the different stores -predominantly those of tailors or bookstores-.Mac wondered how Harriet managed to find something new to admire every time.But she did truly enjoy Harriets enthusiasm.The way Harriet could marvel at all those little things always improved Mac‘s mood after a rough day.

After their little tours through Melbourne they usually went to Mac‘s flat where she cooked dinner for themselves.(Last week Harriet wanted to impress Mac by cooking for her but it did not turn out good. As well educated as Harriet was in so many things cooking was not her strenght.)  
Then they spent the rest of the evening in the living room huggled together doing their work,reading or talking about everything and anything and sometimes arguing and teasing each other.

Considering that Harriet spent nearly all her nights in Mac‘s flat or -to be exact- in Mac‘s bed anyway they came to the conclusion that it would be -as far as economic reasons are concerned,of course,- much more convenient if Harriet canceled her hotel room and moved into Mac´s appartement.

„Watch out!The cupboard!“  
„I am sorry Mac, I did not see it coming.“  
„Noticed it.“, Elizabeth MacMillan murred skimming along the skratch Harriet had carved into it with her massive suitcase.  
„And there are still five more left of those.“  
She pointed down the stairs where the poor cab driver,who is probably going to still feel this in his back and arms during the coming week,had set the suitcases aside.  
"When we‘ve got all of them up here there won‘t be much left over of my furnishings.“  
„Don‘t worry Mac darling,I‘ll buy you new ones.“ Harriet turned around and pulled her for a long kiss.  
„Hmm.“ She broke it „Harry,the door is not even closed.“  
„I don‘t care if someone sees us.There is no one living downstairs at the moment anyway and if you really want to keep me from kissing you,you mustn‘t walk around like this.“  
„Why?What‘s wrong with my outfit?“  
„Nothing,you look gorgeous.“ Harriet who was still holding her stepped aside to look at her.  
Mac had put her red hair into a long frensh braid of which a few hairs had fallen out surrounding her face.She had removed her jacket and was standing there in her shirtsleeves and waistcoat.  
„But to come back to the furniture,some of it could really need a least a little touch up.“  
Harriet said looking around critical. And Mac had to admit that she was right. Actually Harriet had still expressed it friendly.Some of her furniture were in a really bad state but Mac couldn‘t bring herself to get new ones. She just focused on things that were more urgent and as long as her pieces of furniture would still do what they are supposed to, she was contended.  
„I know, I‘ll take charge of it.“ she told Harriet.  
„You don‘t have to,I know you don‘t like such things.I can deal with it,too.If you‘re ok with it,of course.“  
„Sure,I am definitely not the one to keep you from doing it." Mac snorted.  
„Great!“ Harriet smiled wide"I have got so many ideas,one could do so much with this place!"  
„Feel free to do anything you want,as long as is stays comfortable.“  
„I would never dare to do anything else.“ 

Mac had already noticed that Harriet was one of those people that would basically burst with ideas and creativity and she knew that Harriet would make her flat look better than Mac herself ever could.She was just too much of a practical thinking rationalist for things like that. 

This time it was Mac that pulled Harriet for a kiss.  
„Come on now,let‘s get the rest of your suitcases it.“

When they finally had all of Harriets suitcases in Mac‘s flat and Harriet had opened and emptied the first two of them,Mac was certain that she found herself to be victim of either an optical illusion or a very bad estimation of herself or both.  
The stuff -mostly dresses- that was spreaded all over her -no- their living room and the amount corresponded with about twice the amount of things she had expected in all six of Harriets suitcases.

„Well“ Mac looked around.  
„I told you it was much.“  
„Hm.“ She pursed her lips „You are a true talent at packing your bags conveniently.“  
„Thank you.“ Harriet answered sheepishly,she had decided it would be the best idea not to go on with unpacking right now,she really didn‘t want to overwhelm Mac and the contents of the other four suitcases probably would.  
„What are we going to do now?“  
„Not sure;what‘s in the remaining suitcases?“  
„The beige one mostly contains shoes,accessoiries and such things; the dark brown one and the two green ones books.“  
„All three of them!?“ Mac stared at Harriet,her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.  
„I mean i know that you‘re reading much,but that much!?“  
„You can still consider yourself lucky,this is just a good quarter or third of what i had in England.“  
„So you were basically living in a library“ Mac answered sarcastically.  
„I am really sorry to inconvenience you so much.“  
„Hmpf, after all i‘d rather have these circumstances because of you than not having them without you."  
She put her arm around Harriet and blew a kiss onto her cheek.  
„My lovely Mac.“ Harriet turned sideways to kiss her back.She runned her fingers down Mac‘s braid and a little lower.  
„You know what?“ Mac muttered between their kisses,her hands not only around Harriet‘s waist anymore.  
„What?"she whispered.  
„Considering this chaos here i would suggest to take ourselves to -mmh let‘s say -the bedroom and deal with all of this tomorrow.“

They laid in the bed huggled together,their cheeks glowing and rosy,hair messy,pieces of clothing everywhere.  
„Lizzy“ how Harriet liked to call Elizabeth MacMillan in such intimate moments was covered in lipstick prints.  
„Is just pure imagination or are you getting better everytime?“  
„Oh I hope so,Lizzy,at least I‘ve got the best woman in Australia to learn from.“  
„What honor“  
But Mac had to admit that she did really pride herself on her skills regarding this subject.  
„Wait let me just-“  
„What are you doing?“ Mac asked her lover who was persistently rubbing her face.  
„You‘ve got a little lipstick..everywhere.“  
„I had totally forgotten how terribly these things rub off on somebody until i met you.And -believe it or not- a few days ago in the mourge Phryne complimented me on my nice lipcolour,you can imagine my confusion.“  
Harriet giggled.  
„And what did you tell her?“  
„I definitely did not tell her that i had been making out with my lady friend in laboratory not even one hour before.“  
„But you can‘t deny that it was fabulous,can you?“ She rolled a strand of red hair around her finger.  
„By now i think you are spending even more time in the morgue than Phryne or inspector Robison.“  
„Anything wrong with that? I mean who would mind the company of their favourite english Lady,mmh?“  
„And what will happen if someone discoveres you sitting there on worktop while i am performing an autopsy?“  
This woman could seriously break any resistance of Mac in no time.Not even Phryne got her to that point that she was allowed in Mac‘s working space for longer than a few minutes but Harriet would visit Mac to oberserve her doing an autopsy with regularity.  
„I‘ve got enough excuses.And the professor had cast an eye at mine anyway so i think my most charming smile paired with a flirty little talk would do.“  
„You are a mad woman,Harriet.“ Mac shook her head her left eyebrow raised.  
"Why do you even go there all the time?You‘re not a detective or something like that.“  
„Those autopsies are just incredibly interesting and i can spend time with you,too so for me this is quite a nice way to pass the time.“  
„You have got more enthusisam for this than my students do.“ Mac snorted.  
„Do you regret letting me move to you?“ Harriet suddenly asked.  
„No not at all.“ Mac smiled.It was true that Harriet could drive her crazy sometimes but she made Mac feel love in a way she had been sure she would never again be able to.  
„I love you Lizzy.“  
„I love you,too.“  
In all those moth since their first meeting they took their time with telling each other but now the right moment had come and it felt right.

Harriet was roused by a hand stroking along her face.She opened her eyes and saw Mac (to be honest it would have been incredibly weird if it had been another person but Harriet was still a little bit surprised normally Mac‘s alarm clock would have rang already a long time ago and Mac herself on her way to the hospital).

„What are you still doing here at this time?“ She asked Mac.  
The sun already shine brightly through the window so the early morning had to be over already but Harriet was still to sleepy to function properly.  
„Oh,do i bother you?“ Mac tried to sound snippy and acted like she was going to leave.  
„Come on Mac that‘s not what i tried to say,you know i am not legally sane right after waking up.“  
„I know and i am also certain of you once telling me that you are a morning person but honestly i have not noticed much of that yet.“  
„I am a morning person and i do really enjoy those early hours i just always need a few minutes to be completly awake no matter how early or late it is.“  
„To come back at your question.“ Mac turned on her side to face her.  
Harriet could watch Mac for hours laying there,her head rested on her hand,copper locks everywhere.  
„I could tell you now that i dumped work for today just to stay with my lover but as romantic as it might sound i have to disappoint you: I simply got my day off today,second saturday in the month, you know.“  
„Our first date was at one of those saturdays,remember?“  
„How could I forget? I still have your little invitation.“  
„You do?“  
„Of course,it was the sweetest and most original one i ever got.“  
„Have i ever told you that after that date i was sure that i would never see you again?“  
„You didn‘t.“ Mac looked pensively,a hint of a smile on her lips. „What a coincidence I thought exactly the same.“

They were both laying there now,Harriet in Mac‘s arms,thinking about how all of this started.Their very first meeting had probably been not much longer than six month ago and nevertheless so much had changed for them in this time.

„I‘ll make us breakfast.“ Mac rose,grabbed her clothes and went out of the bedroom.  
Even though Harriet had already spent quite a few night in this room this was the first time she did really look a it.  
Usually she would quickly leave after waking up saying good bye to Mac (if she was still there) and then went out of the flat as fast and unobtrusive as possible always paying attention on not to cause a sensation.  
All in all one could say that this was probably the most impersonal room in Mac‘s flat.  
No pictures,no photographs,no decorations just a simple mirror,a wardrobe and a bedside table with an alarm clock and -at least something personal- a few books.  
Harriet already started to imagine what she could make out of it.Just a few changes here and there; she didn‘t want to modify too much at least this was still Mac‘s room and Harriet wanted her to feel like home here and not like she was suddenly living in a whole new place.

The smell of bacon and scrambled eggs waft into the bedroom and Harriet noticed how hungry she actually was,she hadn't eating anything since yesterday‘s afternoon tea.  
The prospect of a good breakfast did really raise her mood.

During the breakfast they returned to the thing with the suitcases.  
„Do you have an unused cabinet or something like that because i think it would be a good idea to store the items of the already unpacked suitcases somewhere so we can use the living room again.“  
„You‘re lucky I‘ve got an old drawer in the hall wich is pretty much empty.“ Mac answered tea sipping. „And what are you going to do about the remaining ones? I would highly appreciate if i was able to enter slash exit my flat eventually without having to pass the Mount Everest of storing items.“  
Harriet began to laugh and chocke on her tea.She loved Mac‘s dry humour!  
„Don‘t worry Mac,we‘ll find something.The only thing you will probably have to worry about is that we will have to go shopping then.“  
„ _We_?“ Mac raised an eyebrow.  
„Of course,i don‘t want to buy anything you don‘t like.“  
„How nice of you.“ She answered dryly clearly disliking the thought of a extended shopping tour. „But first we concentrate on the things in the living room.“

Elizabeth MacMillan rose and cleaned the table.Than they cared for the mess in the living room.  
By the time they had filled up the first two of four drawers Mac was sure that not even Phryne owened as many dresses as Harriet did.How could all of them even fit into this two suitcases?And even when Harriet had filled up the fourth drawer there was still a chair full of...an undefinable pile of red tulle.  
„Ah here it is!“ Harriet walked in grabbing it.  
„What even is this?“  
„This,honey,is the ball gown i wore at the New Year‘s Eve party in London last year.“  
Mac could not really comprehend the affectionate expression of Harriet‘s with wich she was looking over that red monstrosity.  
„Never worn it since,a pity if you think about it.“ She added,already carrying it toward the little cabinet.  
„I really don‘t think that‘s going to fit.“ Mac stood next to her lover in front of the filled to the top cabinet,arms crossed, shaking her head.  
„Of course it will.Just push.“  
Mac couldn‘t resist laughing looking at Harriet leaning against the cloth bundle with both of her hand trying to make it fit in.Without any success,of course.“  
„Let me help you,you poor weak thing.“  
„Hey.I am not weak!“  
„Really?“ Mac looked at her one eyebrow and the corner of her mouth raised.But then she began to move and helped Harrie stuffing the dress into the cabinet.  
„See,I told you it would fit.“  
„You did,and here‘s your reward.“ Mac layed her arms around Harriet and they shared a long kiss when they suddenly heared a something crack.  
„I did not make any statements about how long it would.“ Harriet said looking rather helplessly at the broken cabinet.  
„I‘ve had the same furniture for nearly ten years now and you manage to ruin it in not even 24 hours.“ She restrained a laughter „Looks like we really have to go shopping.“

**Author's Note:**

> I did enjoy writing this so much and i hope i wrote this in a way that you could enjoy reading it.I've got already a sequel for this in my mind but first i am going to finish "Love between pages".


End file.
